Game Grumps (series)
Game Grumps is a Let's Play web series hosted on the Game Grumps channel. History The idea for Game Grumps ''proper came from an argument between Arin and Jon, who were having a debate about the game ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl and whether or not the character Wolf was a clone of Fox. A friend of theirs said they should make a podcast where they talk it out, and Arin came up with the name Game Grumps. This idea evolved into both the Game Grumps channel and Let's Play series. The show debuted on July 18, 2012. On August 22, 2012, Game Grumps VS, a spin-off of Game Grumps, debuted. The show is virtually the same as Game Grumps with the exception that the Game Grumps play two-player versus games. The show shares the same time slot as Game Grumps. In September 2012, Barry took over the role of editing Game Grumps videos from Jon. On June 25, 2013, it was announced that Jon would be leaving Game Grumps in order to focus on his own show JonTron, and that Arin's friend Danny from Ninja Sex Party would be serving as his replacement. In October 2013, Ghoul Grumps, a cosmetic change for Halloween, debuted. The only differences between Ghoul Grumps episodes and regular Game Grumps episodes are branding and generally the games played on the show are Halloween or scary-themed. Unlike Game Grumps VS episodes, Ghoul Grumps episodes are still considered to be Game Grumps episodes and not their own show. In December 2013, a similar Christmas-themed Jingle Grumps debuted. In February 2014, Valentine's Day-themed Date Grumps debuted, with Arin's wife Suzy appearing in place of Danny. Late in 2014, Kevin was announced to be taking over the role of editor of Game Grumps from Barry. On April 1st 2015, Arin and Ross introduced a currently single-episoded spin-off called ''Toon Grumps''. As it was April Fools' Day, they were fibbing that they canceled Game Grumps and Steam Train, in order to go back making animated videos. Ever since, they haven't done another Toon Grumps episode so far, and revealed that they lied about putting an end to their Let's Play series. In the summer of 2016, Kevin resigned from the Game Grumps channel, and Matt and Ryan of SuperMega became the new editors of Game Grumps. Format Game Grumps follows a simple format. The Game Grumps play a video game, usually a console game with occasional exceptions, and commentate over the footage. Episodes are generally about ten minutes long, but vary in length, with some episodes reaching over an hour. Most series are recorded in chunks of seven episodes at a time, which allows them to release one series throughout the week. Unlike other popular let's players, such as Markiplier and PewDiePie, the Game Grumps do not use a face cam. The videos generally only feature game play footage, with few exceptions. Some Lovelies pressured the Grumps to add a facecam, and they made fun of it on April Fools day, 2016, by playing The Legend Of Zelda: Skyward Sword, one of Arin's most hated games ever, but with no gameplay footage at all, and only a facecam. However, there were sounds heard from the game, and a portion of the television screen was slightly reflected through a window. On the note of playing Skyward Sword, Arin still said that they would genuinely play through it as a regular series. Game Grumps, along with Game Grumps VS and Guest Grumps, feature exclusively the two Game Grumps as hosts: Arin, alongside Danny or Jon before his departure from the channel. Most of the other shows on the channel follow the same format as Game Grumps, with key differences, such as different hosts or types of games played. Cast The Game Grumps * Arin * Jon (formerly) * Danny * Suzy (Date Grumps only) Spin-offs * Game Grumps VS * Guest Grumps * Game Grump * Good Game Holiday spin-offs * Ghoul Grumps (Halloween) * Jingle Grumps (Christmas) * Date Grumps (Valentine's Day) April Fools' Day spin-offs * Cat Grumps * Toon Grumps * g Games played Arin & Jon Series * Kirby Super Star (19 episodes) * The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (12 episodes) * Mega Man 7 (18 episodes) * Goof Troop (12 episodes) * Pokémon Emerald Version (20 episodes) * Secret of Mana (4 episodes) * Banjo-Kazooie (23 episodes) * New Super Mario Bros. Wii (9 episodes) * Animal Crossing: City Folk (3 episodes) * Zombies Ate My Neighbors (9 episodes) * Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse (11 episodes) * Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (7 episodes) * The Legend of the Mystical Ninja (4 episodes) * Adventures in the Magic Kingdom (3 episodes) * Aladdin (5 episodes) * Shenmue (3 episodes) * Joe & Mac (4 episodes) * Kirby's Return to Dream Land (12 episodes) * Sonic the Hedgehog (108 episodes) * Super Mario Land 2 (5 episodes) * Demon's Souls (3 episodes) * Universal Studios Theme Parks Adventure (3 episodes) * Donkey Kong Country (12 episodes) * Resident Evil (2 episodes) * Contra III: The Alien Wars (3 episodes) * Wild Guns (5 episodes) * Nintendo Land (8 episodes) * Donkey Kong Country Returns (3 episodes) * Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest (12 episodes) * Run Saber (3 episodes) * Metal Slug X (5 episodes) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (5 episodes) * Amazing Island (3 episodes) * Portal 2 (4 episodes) * Incredible Crisis (3 episodes) * Magic Sword (3 episodes) * The King of Dragons (3 episodes) * One Piece Mansion (3 episodes) * Naughty Bear (3 episodes) * Viewtiful Joe (2 episodes) * Castlevania (8 episodes) * Strider 2 (6 episodes) * The Great Circus Mystery Starring Mickey & Minnie (3 episodes) * Wario World (4 episodes) * Disney's Aladdin (4 episodes) * Demon's Crest (4 episodes) * Bayonetta (4 episodes) * Mega Man X7 (4 episodes) * Pocky & Rocky (8 episodes) * Star Fox 64 (8 episodes) * Gradius III (3 episodes) * Mega Man X (4 episodes) * Chulip (8 episodes) * Mister Mosquito (4 episodes) * Clash at Demonhead (3 episodes) * The Typing of the Dead (4 episodes) * Glover (3 episodes) * Stretch Panic (6 episodes) * The Adventures of Cookie & Cream (4 episodes) * Shatterhand (5 episodes) * Super Star Wars (5 episodes) One-offs * Battletoads * Chuck E. Cheese's Party Games * Mary-Kate & Ashley: Sweet 16 - Licensed to Drive * Super Mario Land * Winter Olympics * Doom Troopers * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie * The Blues Brothers * Psycho Dream * The New Adventures of Mary-Kate & Ashley * Timon & Pumbaa's Jungle Games * The Jungle Book * Inspector Gadget * New Super Mario Bros. U * Spice World * Mary-Kate and Ashley: Magical Mystery Mall * Ultraman: Towards the Future * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron * Dead Space 3 * Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes * Top Shop * Crayon Shin-Chan * Drakkhen * Paperboy 64 * Kickle Cubicle * DJ Boy * Plok * Shovel Knight * Toki * Dog's Life * Astyanax * A Bug's Life Miscellaneous episode * Funny Mii Thing Arin & Danny Series * Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! (6 episodes) * Super Mario Bros. 2 (6 episodes) * Mega Man 2 (11 episodes) * Jackal (5 episodes) * The Legend of Zelda (21 episodes) * Karnov (2 episodes) * Journey to Silius (5 episodes) * Out of This World (4 episodes) * Super Mario Sunshine (51 episodes) * Kirby's Epic Yarn (30 episodes) * Super Castlevania IV (10 episodes) * Skyblazer (11 episodes) * Strider (9 episodes) * Secret of Mana (13 episodes) * Super Mario Bros. 3 (29 episodes) * Kid Icarus (3 episodes) * Batman (4 episodes) * Castlevania: Dracula X (7 episodes) * Maniac Mansion (5 episodes) * The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD (73 episodes) * Super Mario World (18 episodes) * Super Metroid (27 episodes) * Silent Hill: Shattered Memories (23 episodes) * Go Vacation (5 episodes) * Katamari Damacy (20 episodes) * Night Trap (2 episodes) * Pokémon FireRed Version (119 episodes) * Battle Chess (2 episodes) * Punch-Out!! (19 episodes) * Shadow of the Colossus (29 episodes) * Parodius! From Myth to Laughter (6 episodes) * Sparkster (8 episodes) * Super Mario Bros. (6 episodes) * The Goonies II (8 episodes) * Gun.Smoke (3 episodes) * Super C (3 episodes) * Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey (10 episodes) * Gauntlet II (5 episodes) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 (5 episodes) * Mega Man 3 (11 episodes) * Shadow the Hedgehog (12 episodes) * Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 (7 episodes) * Rygar (5 episodes) * Heart of Darkness (17 episodes) * Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (3 episodes) * Metal Storm (3 episodes) * DecapAttack (5 episodes) * Shovel Knight (20 episodes) * Contra Force (4 episodes) * 1001 Spikes (3 episodes) * Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts (3 episodes) * Super Mario 3D World (59 episodes) * Castlevania II: Simon's Quest (13 episodes) * Power Blade (5 episodes) * Trauma Center: Second Opinion (50 episodes) * Mega Man 6 (9 episodes) * Godzilla: Monster of Monsters! (6 episodes) * Castlevania 64 (4 episodes) * Little Samson (5 episodes) * The Dog Island (7 episodes) * Battle Kid: Fortress of Peril (3 episodes) * Luigi's Mansion (16 episodes) * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (3 episodes) * Alien 3 (2 episodes) * Super Adventure Island (6 episodes) * Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze (14 episodes) * Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric (47 episodes) * Deal or No Deal (2 episodes) * We Love Katamari (16 episodes) * Silent Hill 4: The Room (7 episodes) * WWE WrestleMania X8 (2 episodes) * Yo! Noid (2 episodes) * Alien Hominid (2 episodes) * Gradius V (3 episodes) * Zelda II: The Adventure of Link (23 episodes) * StarTropics (8 episodes) * Super Mario 64 (62 episodes) * Super Bonk (6 episodes) * Barbie as the Island Princess (5 episodes) * Endless Ocean: Blue World (15 episodes) * Ninja Gaiden (8 episodes) * Bloodborne (109 episodes) * Jelly Belly: Ballistic Beans (2 episodes) * The Munchables (8 episodes) * Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (5 episodes) * The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (37 episodes) * Kirby and the Rainbow Curse (24 episodes) * Super Mario Galaxy (84 episodes) * Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut (56 episodes) * Friday the 13th (2 episodes) * Puppy Luv (2 episodes) * Super Mario Maker (139 episodes) * The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds (48 episodes) * Deadly Creatures (5 episodes) * Dead Rising (46 episodes) * Cursed Mountain (2 episodes) * Outlaw Golf: 9 Holes of X-Mas (5 episodes) * Nancy Drew: The White Wolf of Icicle Creek (6 episodes) * Portal 2 (32 episodes) * Shovel Knight Co-Op (27 episodes) * Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (2 episodes) * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (84 episodes) * Petz Horse Club (7 episodes) * The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (2 episodes) * Dark Souls III (88 episodes) * SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom (4 episodes) * Doom (7 episodes) * Dead Rising 2 (42 episodes) * Dead or Alive Xtreme 3: Fortune (9 episodes) * Godzilla (4 episodes) * Mad Dog McCree Gunslinger Pack (3 episodes) * Sonic and the Black Knight (22 episodes) * Devil's Third (9 episodes) * Skitchin' (2 episodes) * Katamari Forever (30 episodes) * Inside (15 episodes) * Gal*Gun: Double Peace (7 episodes) * Rayman Legends (4 episodes) * Deadly Premonition (28 episodes) * Golden Axe (4 episodes) * Alien Syndrome (2 episodes) * I Expect You To Die (4 episodes) * Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon (7 episodes) * Castlevania Chronicles (7 episodes) * Resident Evil HD Remaster (30 episodes) * The Twisted Tales of Spike McFang (3 episodes) * Nightmare Busters (2 episodes) * Tennis (4 episodes) * Run Saber (3 episodes) * Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door (131 episodes) * Pokémon Sun (24 episodes) * Feel The Snow (4 episodes) * Christmas Adventure Candy Storm (6 episodes) * Dead Rising 4 (2 episodes) * The Last Guardian (11 episodes) * Resident Evil 7: Biohazard (10 episodes) * Link: The Faces of Evil (18 episodes) * The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild (79 episodes) * Snipperclips (7 episodes) * Everything (4 episodes) * Shock Troopers (4 episodes) * M.C. Kids (2 episodes) * Pinstripe (7 episodes) * Overwatch (5 episodes) * Arms (3 episodes) * Hey You, Pikachu! (4 episodes) * Imagine: Fashion Party (2 episodes) * Sonic Unleashed (55 episodes) * Zelda's Adventure (15 episodes) * Sonic Mania (10 episodes) * Wrath of the Black Manta (2 episodes) * Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle (6 episodes) * Leisure Suit Larry: Magna Cum Laude (33 episodes) * Sneak King (2 episodes) * Contra III: The Alien Wars (4 episodes) * Cuphead (4 episodes) * A Hat in Time (4 episodes) * Ninja Warriors: Stainless Steel Heroes (2 episodes) * The Evil Within 2 (8 episodes) * Crush Crush (2 episodes) * Super Mario Odyssey (16 episodes) * Sonic Forces (19 episodes) * Voyeur (3 episodes) * Stardew Valley (Nintendo Switch) (4 episodes) * Muppet Adventure: Chaos at the Carnival (2 episodes) * Doki Doki Literature Club! (32 episodes) * Fire Pro Wrestling World (2 episodes) * Mega Man 7 (8 episodes) * Celeste (3 episodes) * Monster Hunter: World (6 episodes) * Subnautica (3 episodes) * Guts and Glory (25 episodes) * The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (63 episodes) * Iconoclasts (2 episodes) * Wizorb (2 episodes) * Escape Trick: 35 Fateful Enigmas (2 episodes) * Golf Story (4 episodes) * Trap Adventure 2 (3 episodes) * House Party (20 episodes) * Barbie Groom and Glam Pups (2 episodes) * Turbo Dismount (2 episodes) * A Way Out (20 episodes) * God of War (2018) (7 episodes) * Wave Race 64 (2 episode) * Detroit Become Human (14 episodes) * Dark Souls Remastered (5 episodes) * Gal Gun 2 (3 episodes) * Radical Heights (2 episodes) * Monster Prom (7 episodes) * Euro Truck Simulator 2 (2 episodes) * Mario Tennis Aces (4 episodes) * 911 Operator (2 episodes) * Wizard Fire (2 episodes) * Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacation (6 episodes) * Sonic The Hedgehog (8 episodes) * The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (51 episodes) * Panoptic (2 episodes) * Super Bunny Man (5 episodes) * Doodle Date (8 episodes) * The Garfield Show: Threat of the Space Lasagna (5 episodes) * The Wiki Game (2 episodes) * Sonic and the Secret Rings (7 episodes) * Ninja Gaiden Sigma (5 episodes) * Spider-Man (2018) (7 episodes) * Scooby-Doo and the Spooky Swamp (3 episodes) * Let's Play Garden (3 episodes) * Mother Simulator (3 episodes) * Mega Man 11 (10 episodes) * Kirby Star Allies (3 episodes) * Shadow of the Tomb Raider (3 episodes) * Splatoon 2 (2 episodes) * Ice Hockey (3 episodes) * Dream Daddy Dadrector's Cut (3 episode) * Kitty Love (7 episodes) * Beefed Up Zelda (15 episodes) * Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz (2 episodes) * Overcooked 2 (2 episodes) * Yoshi's Island (6 episodes) * Leisure Suit Larry: Wet Dreams Don’t Dry (3 episodes) * The House of the Dead Overkill (2 episodes) * Nice Shot: The Gun Golfing Game (2 episodes) * Nancy Drew: Ghost of Thornton Hall (3 episodes) * Katamari Damacy Reroll (7 episodes) * Atari Flashback Classics (7 episodes) * Double Switch: 25th Anniversary Edition (4 episodes) * Barbie Horse Adventures: Riding Camp (2 episodes) * New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe (35 episodes) * PikuNiku (2 episodes) * Sonic Adventure 2 Battle (15 episodes) * Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (5 episodes) * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD (70 episodes) * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trilogy (60 episodes) One-offs * The Karate Kid * The Three Stooges * Mickey Mousecapade * Skate or Die 2: The Search for Double Trouble * Totally Rad * Chester Cheetah: Too Cool to Fool * Cool Spot * Home Alone * Dennis the Menace * Kendo Rage * Brothers: A Tale of Two Sons * Charlie Murder * Flashback * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows * Disney's Pinocchio * Chuck Rock * Alfred Chicken * Contra * Radical Rex * Spider-Man and Venom: Maximum Carnage * Captain Planet and the Planeteers * Phantom Fighter * Goosebumps HorrorLand * The Addams Family: Pugsley's Scavenger Hunt * The Amazing Frog? * Endless Ocean * Myth Makers: Trixie in Toyland * Ninjabread Man * Elf Bowling 1 & 2 * Hello Kitty Seasons * B.O.B. * D-Force * Spanky's Quest * Adventures of Tom Sawyer * The 3-D Battles of WorldRunner * The Lion King (Arin & Suzy) * Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo (Arin & Suzy) * Lizzie McGuire 3: Homecoming Havoc * The Daring Game for Girls * Build-A-Bear Workshop: A Friend Fur All Seasons * DuckTales * Kabuki Quantum Fighter * V.I.P. * Play with the Teletubbies * ToeJam & Earl * Transformers: Mystery of Convoy * Hannah Montana: The Movie * P.T. * Kung Fu * The Goonies * Hell's Kitchen * Beavis and Butt-Head * Dragon's Lair * Dragon Tales: Dragon Seek * Werewolf: The Last Warrior * Silent Hill: Play Novel * Gubble * Castle of Dragon * Lester the Unlikely * Platoon * Domino Rally * Dick Tracy * Lethal Weapon * Home Alone 2: Lost in New York * Captain Novolin * X-Kaliber 2097 * Wolfchild * Ninja Kid * Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer * Santa Claus is Comin' to Town! * We Wish You A Merry Christmas * Coldstone Creamery: Scoop It Up * Snow Bros. * RoboCop * BurgerTime * King's Knight * Mappy-Land * Super Off Road: The Baja (Arin & Suzy) * Mario's Early Years! Preschool Fun * Adventures of Yogi Bear * Busy Scissors * Wall Street Kid * Sesame Street Countdown * The Bachelor: The Videogame * X-Men: Mutant Apocalypse * Mario is Missing! * Pac-In-Time * Indivisible * I Spy Spooky Mansion * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace * Ice Age 2 The Meltdown * Batman Returns * Daze Before Christmas * Kitten Corner (Arin & Suzy) * Hello Kitty Picnic (Arin & Suzy) * Jackie Chan: Stuntmaster * Super Troll Islands * Ivy The Kiwi? * Cocoto Fishing Master * Rosco McQueen: Firefighter Extreme * Puzzle & Action: Tant-R & Bonanza Bros. * The Lawnmower Man * Sküljagger: Revolt of the Westicans * Solomon's Key * Hagane * The Night Christmas Ended * Super Snow Fight * Shaq-Fu * Home Improvement * Wild Guns: Reloaded * Proton Pulse * Rez Infinite * ### Mr. Hatcher * Sonic Riders * Elevator Action * LSD * Barbie Explorer * Super Smash Bros. * Monster Party * Lost Base Escape * The Youthdrainers * Tungulus * 24 Hours * Dark Night * Fire Emblem Warriors * The Mummy: Demastered * Willow * The Berenstain Bears On Their Own And You On Your Own * The Dinosaur Hunt * Christmas Puzzle * Christmas Race * Getting Over it W/ Bennit Foddy * Devil Daggers * Dash Galaxy in the Alien Asylum * Defender of the Crown * Marble Skies * Vice: Project Doom * Where's Waldo? * Whomp 'Em * Mohawk & Headphone Jack * Road Runner's Death Valley Rally * Once Upon a Coma * Mom Hid My Game * Badass Babes * Octogeddon * Lovely Planet * Goofball Goals * Robotron 64 * Dino Run DX * Flatout 3: Chaos & Destruction * Donkey Kong * Totally Accurate Battlegrounds * Pac-Man Championship Edition 2 PLUS * The Alchemist Code * FINAL FANTASY BRAVE EXVIUS * A Week of Garfield * Real Heroes Firefighter 3D * Mega Man 11 Demo * Bebe's Kids * Mail Order Monsters * The Movie Monster Game * Winter Games * Ultimate Fishing Simulator * The Messenger * Canada Hunt * Midway Arcade Treasures * Monster Lab * Capcom Beat 'em Up Bundle * Excitebike * Punch-Out!! (Arcade) * WWE 2K19 Gallery Trivia * The games played on Game Grumps are generally exclusive to console games. However, the Game Grumps have played the PC versions of games that were also released on consoles, such as Dark Souls III and Doom. They have also played demos of games on PC, including Shovel Knight and Indivisible. * One of the predecessors of Game Grumps came about as a show idea by Arin called Mailbag Gaming, where Arin and Chris would play games that were sent to his PO box. By Arin's own admission, this format never took off, and the idea of a Let's Play channel stewed for a while longer. * On the Game Grumps reddit page, they have a google doc telling every game they've played Category:Series